New Chances
by aniek18
Summary: Annabelle is an operative looking to get back in the field. She isn't your typical operative. When you see her you wouldn't give her a second thought about what she could do. But she has her background and secrets. Watch her dive into a brand new team and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Third POV**

It had been a few months since Annabelle Abney had returned from Afghanistan. She had some of the leaders of the Taliban arrested after an undercover mission of three years.

When she had returned home she wasn't the same girl as whom she had left. Her family and friends could all see the haunted look in her eyes. Even if she tried to hide it. Yes they all saw her heal from time to time, but they knew it wouldn't be long before she wanted to go back. Into action. She couldn't do the normal life, in the field that was her 'normal'.

Her family knew they couldn't stop her. Even if they wanted to. It made her feel like she was doing something good, even if she knew that maybe she wouldn't return home. After all her scars reminded her of her times undercover, how close she had come to dying. But she fought threw, this is what she does for a living, hunting the bad.

Meanwhile at the DIA Patricia Campbell had gotten an file on her desk. She was looking for someone to strengthen her operations team in the field. She had heard of miss. Abney before, of her deep cover in the Taliban. She was a fierce operative. She has much experience for her young age.

While looking through the file she found some photo's. They were of miss. Abney after she had returned from her undercover mission. Patricia knew she had been through a lot, but seeing the pictures she found herself wondering how someone could come back from that.

She decided that miss. Abney was worth a shot to bring in for a talk, so she got her analyst to track her down.

 **Annabelle Abney POV**

I was still in DC staying at my parents' house. It had been three months since I returned from Afghanistan and I was getting sick of this normal life. I need, no crave the action, I want to get back out there.

It was just a normal morning when my phone suddenly rang. Looking at it and seeing it was an unknown caller and hesitated to answer, but curiosity got the best of me. ''This is Annabelle'' not mentioning my second name just in case.

''Ohh yes ma'am of course. It would be my pleasure. I will be there!'' I finished the unexpected call. I jumped in the air and did a little dance before noticing my parents looking at me with a sad expression. I walked over and took a seat at the table by them.

Clenching my hands together not really knowing how to bring it to them exactly. ''Uhm that was Patricia Campbell, she is from the DIA and is looking for a new operative in the field. And she would like to talk to me about it. Sooo this doesn't mean I will be going it is just a meeting!'' I finish explaining seeing the devastating looks on their faces.

My father takes my hand in his. ''Look we would lie if we said that we wanted you to go, but we know it is your purpose. And that we can't stop you, but we just hoped it would be a little longer until you got this kind of call. But we understand it completely.'' My dad explains and gives me a small smile while squeezing my hand.

I smile at both of them and give them each a kiss on their cheeks and hug them. ''Than I would better head over there before I am late. I know it is hard for you guys not knowing where I am, but at least it isn't an undercover job like last time. Maybe this time I get to talk to you from time to time and not through an communicator.

 _At the DIA_

After Patricia had gotten off the phone with miss. Abney, she had called Dalton. He knew that she was looking for someone to strengthen their team, but wanted to be kept in the loop about possible candidates.

Patricia told him that she would have an meeting with miss. Abney and that if she thought she might fit in, she would arrange for them to meet someway. She had already sent him her file to look into. Not knowing exactly how she would set up the meeting yet, if she would send miss. Abney there or through the cams.

 **Third POV**

There was an knock on her door. ''Come in!'' she called out. The door opened revealing one of her analysts, Hannah. ''Ma'am miss. Abney is here to see you'' she announced. Patricia waved with her hand as a gesture to send her in.

Moments later the door reopened and a woman walked in not bigger than 5,2. If Patricia had to guess. ''Good morning ma'am, Annabelle Abney. Pleasure to meet you.'' She introduced herself while shaking Patricia's hand. ''Morning. Patricia Campbell deputy director of the DIA. Please have a seat'' she gestured.

''I was happy to hear that you could meet so soon.'' She started. ''But let's get straight to business. The reason I reached out to you is because your file landed on my desk. I am searching for an experienced operative to strengthen my team. And after reading your file I wanted to meet you in person.'' Patricia said.

''Ma'am it is an honour for me for you to even look into my file. And I was more than surprised to have gotten an call so soon for anything since I am only a few months out of the field. But I am happy and willing to jump back in. But if you don't mind me asking what is the job exactly?'' Annabelle said with excitement.

''At the moment I got a group of 5 on stand-by for any kind of calls. Terrorist attacks, kidnappings etc. When we need a small team to operate they are the ones to do it. And you would be added to that team. The team consists of Adam Dalton the director of the team, Preach a former Navy Seal, Joseph McGuire a combat medic, Jasmine Khan the sniper and last Amir an intelligence director. As you may know this information may not leave this room if you decide to decline my offer. If you accept it I will either send you out to the team on a sort of trial to see if you will fit or organize an meeting with cams with Dalton. Seeing as he has to agree with my choice.'' Patricia says while looking Annabelle in the face.

''I totally understand. You would want to know if I will work well a team since I have been on my own for so long. I would do the exact same thing. But it would be my pleasure to work for you ma'am.'' Annabelle says while looking Patricia straight in the eyes, meaning business.

Patricia seems pleased with what she hears and sees. ''On to another subject. I have read your file and seen the pictures. It is completely up to you if you want them to know about what happened, but I will need to know so there won't be any mistakes. The only one other than us whom knows is Dalton, since he makes the decision with me and seeing as he would be your CO.'' She finishes the conversation with Annabelle nodding in confirmation. ''I will tell them in time if needed, but for now I would like to keep it between us.'' she tells Patricia.

''With that being said I think we are done here then. You will hear from me as soon as possible'' Patricia tells Annabelle while walking her out. Patricia watches the small woman walk away. They have a good one if she stays she thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Third POV**

It has only been a week later when Annabelle had got the call that she would be sent out to meet up with her potential new team. She had just one more meeting at the DIA and the next day she would be on the plane to Incirlik, Turkey. Ready for a new adventure.

Saying goodbye to her family and friends had been difficult. But they all knew that she would leave. It didn't matter if it was today or in a few months. Eventually she would leave.

Dalton had informed the team of their new member. Explaining that it was still on a trial base. Jaz was happy to finally have another woman on the team.

Overall they were ok with it. They are such a close group that it was always a bit weird to let an complete stranger in. But after all Amir isn't with them that long so it shouldn't be an problem seeing as how well he fit in.

 **Annabelle POV**

It had been a long flight, not that she wasn't used to them but still. When they landed on base she could finally stretch her legs before meeting her new team.

She was excited and nervous at the same time. It was something completely different for her from what she had done before. Now she had to not look after herself anymore, she would have others watching her back.

Walking off the plane she sees someone with a somewhat familiar face waiting for her, seeing as she had been shown pictures of the entire team.

When she stops in front on the man he holds out his hand for me to shake. ''Welcome to Turkey. Call me Dalton or top.'' The man introduces himself.

''It's a pleasure to meet you sir. Annabelle Abney at your service'' she says while shaking his hand.

''Well let's get you settled and meet the team'' he gesturing to follow him. She quickly picks up her stuff and follows him to assuming the compound where his team stays.

 **Third POV**

Dalton had went out to pick up their newest member of the team. The rest doing whatever they we doing, waiting for their new arrival.

They were all anxious to see if she would fit in. The group sometimes seemed closed off to strangers, but that was just because they are so tight with each other. They are a second family for each and every one of them.

Dalton had told them a little bit about her, but hadn't gone that deep in her history since that was her story to tell. So they knew she was undercover for a few years, but unlike Dalton they didn't know about the scars and traumas that it had left behind on her.

Amir could only imagine seeing as he had done undercover work to, but every person was different. And he had infiltrated in a completely different terrorist group then her.

They all sat around. Preach telling a story about his kids, putting a smile on all of their faces when they could hear footsteps approaching them.

Dalton and Annabelle entered the compound, Annabelle immediately feeling the curious glances on her, making her somewhat anxious.

On the way to the compound Dalton had told her that no one other than him knew her full story in the team and that it would be her story to tell whenever she was ready to share it with them.

He knew those kind of things took time from personal experience, not that he could completely understand her situation seeing as he has never been undercover for more than a few months. He could only imagine how that would be.

Preach was the first to step up and introduce himself. ''Ma'am welcome to the team. The name is Ezekiel, but everyone calls me Preach'' he said with an smile on his face while shaking her hand.

''Pleasure to meet you Preach. But please call me Anna'' she returned with an smile shaking his hand. She turned to the next one.

''The name is Joseph'' the one with the beard said causing snickers and chuckles to run through the group, which confused her a bit. But nonetheless giving him a smile. ''Nice to meet you Joseph''.

''Just so you don't get confused we call him McG. I am Amir. Heard you did undercover work as well, if you ever need to talk you know where to find me.'' the smallest man introduced himself. She appreciated his words and smiled. She knew he could possibly could see through the poker face she had on for the last couple of weeks hiding her mental scars from the outside.

''Thank you Amir, I appreciate it'' letting her poker face fall for a few seconds, but it was back so soon that if he hadn't known better he would have missed it.

The last one of the team came up to her, the only woman. ''I hope you can kick some ass, because some off these idiots need it sometimes'' the woman started which caused some protest from the others but ignored them.

It made Annabelle smile. ''I am Jasmine but you can call me Jaz. It is about damn time that some girl power got added to this team.'' She introduced herself with an big smile.

The newest member of their team laughed. ''Nice to meet you and damn right I can. Don't worry about that. And how bad can I they be?'' she questioned. Getting a shoulder pat from Dalton whom laughed. ''Ohh you will definitely find out sooner than later.'' He said. ''Come on, I will show you where you will be staying.''

Once he had showed her where she will be staying and left her to get settled in, he returned to the rest of his team. He sat down next to Jaz on the couch and looked around at his team.

''She seems like a good one Top'' Preach said killing the silence around them. Saying what he honestly thought about her. He had seen how she had stayed in the background looking at how they interacted with each other, not wanting to intrude in any way.

Amir nodded in agreement. ''I'm curious about how good she is. When I was still working for the CIA I heard her name being dropped several times around some big take downs in the Taliban.''

Annabelle having heard Amir's words when walking into the room sighed. She knew she had taken down some of the biggest terrorists and that the CIA had tried to get her to go undercover again. So it didn't surprise her that he may have heard somethings.

The group had startled when Annabelle suddenly stood behind McG, not having heard her come in. ''Damn your like a ninja. I like you'' Jaz said with a grin which Annabelle returned before turning to the rest of the group.

''I know that Dalton has told you that I have been undercover with the Taliban for a long time. To be exact it was three years.'' She took a pause before continuing. ''The reason I returned to the States was because I was compromised. I got pulled out or rather saved.'' She stopped and took a deep breath.

They could all see that she had been through a lot and was not ready to share everything with them. They all struggled with their own demons after all, some bigger and some smaller. And they knew that she would tell them when she was ready. After all she hasn't been out of the game of that long to process everything. She was still healing.

McG put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. ''It's okay. You don't have to tell now. Take your time. Just now that we are here for you.'' He said to her while giving her a small smile.

She was grateful to him for saying that and she nodded in response. She felt safe with them and thought that it had been a good choice to have accepted the offer of director Campbell.

With that they fell into a casual conversation. Annabelle get to know more about her new team and the team getting to know her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Third POV**

Annabelle had fit in great. They had an easy day, just getting to know each other. When it was time for dinner Annabelle had suggested that she should cook for them. The rest hadn't protested since it would be McG's turn to cook and they all knew how that would go.

After having looked at the ingredients to see what she could make, she was delighted to see that she could make her famous lasagne. All of her friends and family loved it and demanded that she should make it whenever she was home from deployment.

Jaz had come along with her to the kitchen to keep her company and just because she wanted to get to know her better. She had taken a spot on the kitchen counter giving Annabelle enough room to work, but so they could talk comfortably too.

Jaz was looking at her. She had been looking at her all day trying to figure her out, trying to read her but she had come up short. The new member knew how to close herself off on purpose or not, but it made Jaz all the more curious about her.

''Soo you got a boyfriend at home or a husband?'' she asked breaking the silence. Annabelle looked up from cutting the vegetables. ''No not anymore. I had a fiancé, but he couldn't handle me being undercover for so long. I got the news that he had left me via my communicator. Seeing as all messages and letters couldn't be sent directly to me'' she said trying to hide the pain but Jaz saw right threw it.

''It broke me but it also made me stronger. And I didn't have an option to go back home since it would blow my cover, but it made me stronger and made me see that he just wasn't the right one for me.'' she told Jaz while looking continuing on making the food.

''Ouch that must have hurt a lot. I get the feeling. I had a boyfriend whom left me, he didn't leave a message or anything. He was just gone when I returned from deployment.'' Jaz said before putting on a smile. ''But another topic what do you like to do when you're home?''

Annabelle immediately got a smile on her face thinking about how she went to work sometimes with her mom. ''Well my mother is a nurse and when I was young I always got to go with her to work. I learned a lot in my early years and now and then when I am home I still go with her to help out. They are short of staff so they need all they can get. And I like to go to the shooting range, hanging out with friends, travelling and I can go on forever.'' She laughed when she saw Jaz face.

She had just put the lasagne in the oven and set the timer when the rest walked in. Dalton interrupted their conversation. ''I didn't know you got a medical background?'' he asked having overheard them and McG looked curious as well. They all sat around the kitchen table.

''Well it isn't something I studied so that is why it isn't on my resume, but I can help from time to time'' she said with a small smile, not really liking to brag about herself. ''Well it is good to know and might come in handy'' McG said while Dalton nodded in agreement.

Annabelle flushed but appreciated it. She was saved by the timer going off letting her know that the food was ready. She jumped out of her chair to get it and McG followed to help her. He took the plates and utensils out of her hands to take to the table to set it. She blushed a bit when his hands touched hers having felt the sparkles from his touch, but tried to ignore it.

In the meanwhile the rest of the team smiled at each other. They had all noticed how McG was looking at her. It wasn't in the usual way when he was just looking for some fun, they had seen that look a lot. This one was different. Dalton kept to himself, wanting to see where this would head as long it didn't create problems within the team.

Annabelle had sat the lasagne and sides on the table. ''Well don't let it get cold, take as much as you want'' she said and smiled when they started to scoop the food on their plates. They all sat in silence eating the delicious food.

''Annabelle I'm afraid you will have to cook more'' Amir had mumbled with a mouthful earning some sounds of agreement from the rest. She had laughed at that. ''My pleasure I didn't take cooking lessons for nothing and please call me Anna'' she added.

''Mhmm you know the way to a men's heart'' McG said while getting another plate full. She flushed at his comment and Jaz gave McG an elbow in his side for his comment. He gave her a 'What' expression and she gestured to Anna.

He looked over at her and saw that she had her head a bit down and that her cheeks were flushed. He smiled a bit knowing he caused that reaction, but knew if he wanted to make something more of this he would need to keep a slow pace.

When they were all finished eating Anna stood up from her chair and removed her vest. She took some of the plates to the sink exposing her back to them. Having only a top on they could still see some of the scars on her back. They were still pink, fresh. They looked at each other and got a bit angry, not even knowing whom did it to her but they felt the need to protect her. When she started to turn around they all quickly hid their emotions.

Even if they hid their emotions so well she had felt their gazes on her back. She had realised to late that they could see her scars, but then she knew that they would all see them eventually so she didn't care that much. McG had walked up to her and placed his hand on her arm. ''If you need help taking care of those just let me know'' he had said before taking over on the dishwashing and Amir took the towel to dry the dishes.

She had nodded at him and whispered a soft thank you before heading to her own room. even though they tried not to show it she could see the sympathy in their eyes. It got a bit too much. It brought memories back, still hurting. She just needed some time alone.

Dalton had stopped Jaz from going after her. ''Just give her some time. It was an overwhelming day for everyone and let's not forget she is still healing. She had only been out for three months. She will turn to one of us when she is ready. Just give her time.'' He said.

The rest nodded reluctantly wanting to help. They knew deep down that Dalton was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Third POV**

Anna hadn't come out of her room anymore that night. It caused some worry within the team, but Dalton had told them to give her some room. It was a busy day for her after all. Maybe she just needed the rest and some alone time. All of them knew they needed it too from time to time.

All of them seemed to agree that she would fit in well with the group. And all of them saw the trauma still in her eyes and made a deal to help her through it as best as they could. Even though they didn't know exactly what she had been through expect Dalton, they all felt the need to help. They could see she was still hurting. Some seeing deeper than the other.

One by one they started to turn in for the night, seeing as it was nearing midnight. Preach said that he would check in on Anna before he went to his room. It were his father-instincts that had kicked it, even though he had just met her. She belonged with them now, so he would treat her the same.

When he had softly opened her door he saw that she was fast asleep. He had pulled the covers over her, seeing that she had somehow thrown them into the floor. After he had done that he left the room and closed the door on his way out.

Amir, Dalton and McG were still in the living area playing cards and quietly talking with each other, not wanting to wake the rest.

Dalton had seem the worried looks on their faces. He knew Amir could possibly see through her poker face better than any of them so he felt the need so say something. ''It isn't my place to share her story with you guys, but what I can say is that it is some deep shit she went through.'' He said.

Amir nodded in agreement. ''She is trying to hide it from us, but I saw her break just a few times today. Especially when it was you'' saying the last part while looking at McG.

McG looked surprised for a few seconds. He hadn't seen it. But Amir was the better people reader of them all with his experience in infiltrating groups so he had to be good at reading people otherwise he wouldn't survive.

''I agree. I think she has a soft spot for you. I know she is dealing with her stuff and if it will help her to have you by her side to talk with. And I will tell you now for when she is ready to talk. It isn't pretty at all, but just be ready and show her that you there for her, all of us have to show her that.'' Dalton said before standing up. ''With that being said I am going to get some sleep. You guys should too.'' Amir and McG nodded. He left shortly after that.

Amir and McG had just finished their last round of cards and were ready to go to bed when they heard screams coming from Anna's bedroom. They quickly looked at each other before the both of them ran towards her room.

When they entered the sight that they saw was heart breaking. ''Please stop…. Get off me.. NO DON'T!'' She screamed while rocking her body on the bed. ''No…No get off me please!'' She repeated.

McG finally breaking through his shock came in action. He ran towards her and took her arms in his hands. ''Anna…. Anna wake up! it's me, McG and Amir.'' He shook her, but didn't get an response from her. He saw that her eyes were open so she wasn't sleeping, probably woke up from a nightmare and was it shock.

Amir had went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and made a towel completely wet. It had often been used to get him out of shock so it was worth a try with her. When he returned he handed it to McG whom laid it in her neck. After that he had laid her hand on his chest, hoping his heartbeat would help her calm down.

And slowly it did. The shocks through her body were fading away and they slowly turned into sobs. Her hands clinging to his shirt, not letting him go.

Amir and McG had finally noticed Top, Jaz and Preach at the door. Amir nodded at McG and walked out of the room with the rest to explain what happened. ''We heard her scream when we were ready to go to bed. Probably a nightmare not sure. She probably won't tell.'' He explained to them. They nodded. ''Go to bed. I will check on her and McG. That's an order'' he said when he saw that they were ready to protest.

When they had retreated back into their rooms Top had gone into Anna's room. Anna was still clinging into McG's shirt now only little shocks going through her body, the sobs having stopped. Her breathing had slowed down to which was good seeing as she had come close to a panic attack.

''You okay Anna?'' Top asked when he sat down on the edge of the bed. Not really getting an answer out of her. She was still in her own world. When her breathing had returned completely back to normal he gestured for McG to follow him out of the room, to let her sleep.

When McG had started to stand up Anna had reached out again for him and whimpered. ''Please don't leave.'' She said so soft they almost didn't hear it. McG looked at Top with an uneasy expression, he knew that it was against the rules but she looked so small. So broken, fragile that Top broke and nodded at him before leaving them alone.

When Top had closed the door McG laid down beside Anna. Tucking the covers over her and him making sure that she was completely covered. The moment he laid down she crawled close to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

He had put his arm around her trying to make her feel safe. ''When you need to talk know that I am here for you and that I will not leave you. I will protect you'' he whispered in her ear just before she fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Third POV**

The rest of the night had gone by smoothly. Anna had slept through the rest of the night in McG's arms.

He couldn't get himself to get some sleep. He was worried about her. He and Amir had gotten an indication of what had happened to her from her screaming earlier. But he didn't know for sure. He would have to wait until she was ready to talk to him.

The following morning the team was up early besides Anna and McG. They hadn't heard a sound from Anna's room. Dalton had let it rest knowing fully that Anna would need the rest and time to get out of her room. He didn't know how she would feel when she would wake up.

Amir had told them over breakfast what happened exactly. When he told them what they had heard her scream they all looked sad and angry all at the same time. Dalton bowed his head, knowing already what the girl has been through. And he had contacted Xander already, knowing that at some point Anna maybe would want to talk to someone outside of the team.

Jaz had felt angry, wanting to kill the bastard that had caused Anna all of those scars. She had just met the girl, but after spending a few hours with her she felt a bond with her. They all felt like she belonged with them and the need to protect and help her.

 _In Anna's Room_

McG had woken up a few minutes ago. Just watching Anna and stroking her hair. He didn't want to leave her, because he didn't know what kind of reaction it would cause. He had left somewhere in the middle of the night to go to the toilet. Only to return to a distressful girl in her bed.

He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. He wanted to take the burden of her shoulders. But he knows that she isn't ready to share. She needs her time.

She began to stir in the bed slowly waking up. Looking around the room before releasing where she was. She tried to move, not having noticed the arm around her waist and was taken aback when she couldn't get out. Her breathing getting faster not knowing what was happening.

''Slow down Anna'' she heard McG's voice in her ear whom removed his arm from around her. She turned around in the bed and gave him a questioning look. ''What are you doing here? What happened?'' she questioned looking confused for a moment before it had dawned on her what had happened last night. A look of shock took over and embarrassment.

She sat up abruptly. ''Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I don't know what overcame me. I am sorry. What a first impression to make stupid'' she mumbled the last part to herself while shaking her head in her hands. ''I am sorry I made you stay I don't know what overcame me'' she rambled on and on.

McG took her hands in his which caused her to stop rambling. ''Sweetheart there is nothing to apologize for. You had a nightmare and Amir and I were still awake. We would have done the same for Jaz. And if I didn't want to stay with you I wouldn't have. You were afraid and needed someone by your side. So stop apologizing okay?'' he told her while looking her straight in the eyes.

He could see she wasn't convinced of his words, but nodded hesitantly. She just didn't want to be a burden to him or any of them. She couldn't be. She was used to be on her own and looking after herself. How could she get used to this. It seemed as if McG was able to read her mind.

''It takes time to process everything. But I need you to know that you are not on your own. Not anymore. You have me and the team. Whenever you need to talk you can always come to us. That's what you get for joining us, a family'' he said the last with a smile and hoping it would cheer her up a bit.

And it worked it got a smile on her face. ''It's just that I am used to being on my own, doing everything alone'' she explained.

He took her face in his hands to make her look at him. ''Well you aren't alone anymore and you won't get rid of us that easily'' he teased her. She giggled. ''I wouldn't want to.'' She responded.

He stood up from her bed and held out his hand. ''Ready to get some breakfast?'' he asked. She took his hand hesitantly, having heard the rest of the team already. But she knew she would have to face them eventually.

 _Meanwhile with the rest of the team_

They had heard some sounds coming from Anna's room, but just waited patiently. Anna would come out whenever she was ready. They knew it must be difficult for her. After all she had just met them.

When they heard footsteps coming their way and saw them walking into the kitchen, Jaz had stood up from her chair and walked over to them. She hugged Anna tight. McG walked past them and took a seat at the table with the rest.

''You okay?'' Jaz had whispered in her ear. Anna responded with a small nod and smiled gratefully at Jaz. ''I will be'' she said with a sad smile while she took the spot next to McG and Amir at the table.

She started fidgeting with her fingers not really knowing where to look and what to say to them. She opened her mouth before closing it again. She wants to tell them, but doesn't know where to start.

A hand was put on her knee. She looked up and met the gaze of Amir. ''You don't have to tell us only if you want to.'' he said with a soft smile. She looked at the rest and saw them nodding. She trusts them, so wanted too. Telling them now or later wouldn't make a difference, it would still be difficult for her.

''I want to.'' She said with the little confidence she could gather. ''It all started about three years ago when I got called in by the CIA'' she started her story. Everyone off them listening, not knowing exactly where it would lead.


End file.
